1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fixed and mobile devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by one or more electronic devices to determine or assist in determining a state of proximity between two or more mobile devices.
2. Information
Communication networks enable communication between two or more electronic devices. Such communication may be used to enable and/or support a wide variety of different services. To name a few popular examples, various communication networks may enable/support telephone calling, video conferencing, electronic mailing, video streaming, a plethora of Internet-based services, location based services, and/or the like or some combination thereof.
In a particular example, the technology directed towards wireless communication networks, mobile devices and related services continues to change and improve at a rapid pace. Indeed, the increasing capability and popularity of mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, wearable computers, and the like, continues to spark innovative uses and corresponding services and applications.
Accordingly, some services, applications, and/or other like processes may benefit from a determination as to whether certain mobile devices and their associated users may or may not be located nearby to one another, within a common area, and/or within a particular radio range of one another, etc. For example, applications on mobile devices that are found to be nearby to one another or nearby to certain fixed devices may be notified and enabled to perform services of value to their respective users such as notifying the users, establishing a voice or data session between the mobile devices without the use of an intermediate network and/or conveying information to the users associated with an area they are in.